The Fall of King Edge
by Corporeal Rabbit
Summary: A one shot featuring Chris Jericho and Edge. Jericho looks to overthrow the rein of Edge. Will he succeed? An expansion of a "tweetfic" featured on @WWSCast's twitter. Language; M/M; Light BDSM; Jericho/Edge;


Edge stirred, a muffled groan escaping him. The last he could remember, he was holding the Championship up to the crowd. Now he was… Well, he didn't know where he was now. It was dimly lit, that was one thing that his bleary eyes could tell him. He shifted his jaw around something rubbery that seemed to have been stuffed into his mouth, what felt like leather rubbing against the corners of his mouth. He shifted his arms a little, the rope binding his wrists scratching at the flesh.

He groaned as he shifted his weight, using that to pull himself up into a sitting position. Edge blinked, shaking his head, as he tried the bleariness from his eyes. Maybe it was just the dim lighting. It had to be a basement he was in, based on the musty smell that filled his nostrils.

_What the hell happened?_ Edge thought, his mind attempting to recall the events of the previous night. Had it been the previous night? Edge wasn't even sure now.

There was a shuffling sound from the corner of the room.

"Oooooh, Edge. Edge, Edge, Edge, Edge… I can call you Edge, right?" a voiced creeped over the darkness, "Of course I can call you Edge. We're good friends."

"Chris?" is what Edge would have asked, had his mouth not been jammed full of rubber ball gag, but it was soon answered as the Man of Infinite Inventions stepped into the yellowed beam of light feet away from him. Jericho stood in the light, an aura of oil formed around his torso, as he stared stoically at the Master Manipulator.

After a few moments, Jericho grinned, stepped towards Edge and crouched just out of reach of any kicks that could be made. "Oh, how far you have fallen from your throne," Chris started, shaking his head, "How far indeed, Edge." He stood up, starting to circle around the Rated-R Superstar. Edge kicked his feet a little to spin his body, attempting to keep up with Jericho's steps, though he was a bit slow.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you're here," Chris said, folding his arms behind his back. "No, no, don't get up," he said, as Edge fell over attempting to get to his feet, "You're here, Edge… You're here because…" Chris turned sharply on his heels, "I'm going to save you..."

Jericho took the last few strides over to Edge, who had pulled himself into a kneeling position, and kicked him over before pressing his boot heel into that muscled shoulder. Edge hissed in pain, his nostrils flaring and eyes widening as Chris dug the heel in a little more.

Moments went by before Chris leaned down, whispering into Edge's ear, "I'm sorry, King Edge, but the Lionheart has returned to reclaim the title of King of the World. King… Of your world"

Chris sat back on his haunches, his heel continuing to dig into the Rated-R shoulder. Edge squirmed, fighting the best he could with so few limbs. His hands slapped at Jericho as the other's broad hands began to reach back, toying with the lip of Edge's trunks before dragging them down and perfectly dimpled ass.

"Edge… Edge… Just st… Just stop, Edge. You should have seen this coup d'etat coming. I mean, a King's rein just doesn't last forever," Chris said, shifting his body to lean on Edge's arms. His hands tugged the black and red trunks to Edge's mid thighs, hands giving the dimpled cheeks a slap before resting at the base of his spine, his thumb teasing the precipice of that smooth ass crack.

Edge wriggled as best he could under the pressure of Jericho's body. Chris clicked his tongue disapprovingly, shaking his head, "I really wish you would just relax. Revolution isn't easy, I know, but it works out much better if you just relax." He punctuated the statement by pressing his heel deeper into Edge's shoulder, causing him to let out a muffled scream. Jericho eased up on the heel, his fingers tapping on that Rated-R rump while Edge hissed around the ball gag, taking sharp breaths. "See? This is what your resistance does. Just more… Pain."

The two sat in the dankness for what seemed like minutes, the hissing of Edge's breathing subsiding.

"Now then, if you're done being difficult, we'll begin my coronation," Chris said, his hand sliding down the smooth, ivory ass, his thumb sliding between the dimpled cheeks. Edge gave a nasally grunt as he braced himself, his fingers curling. Jericho slid his thumb against the fringe of Edge's hole, smirking as he spoke, "I renounce you of your kingdom, King Edge."

Jericho grinned, pressing his thumb into Edge slowly. Edge groaned into the rubber ball as he pressed back against the digit. "That's right, your highness. Take it," Chris growled, his thumb crawling centimeter by centimeter into the bound Canadian. Edge let out a relieved sigh through his nose as he butted up to the crook of Jericho's hand.

A deep, pleasured growl rumbled in Chris as he began to retract his hand. The hand shifted, the tip of his thumb twisting within Edge's walls, Jericho's fingers spreading to straddle those Rated-R bits. He began sliding the thumb back in, shifting his body so that he more sat next to the Superstar than leaning on him, though he made sure that his foot stood steadfast against the other's shoulder. Edge pressed himself into the floor as the thumb slipped back in. He groaned, his legs shifting to spread, stretching out the fabric of his ring gear.

"Ah, I see that the King likes the royal treatment," Jericho smirked, peering underneath Edge to view the growing organ, "Well… I'll just have to make sure that I give him the _full _royal treatment. He pushed his hand further in, his thumb wiggling within the tightness of the muscles pushing against it.

Edge grunted, his sphincter clenching and pressing at the thick, invading digit. _Oh god, this feels… t..too good_, he thought to himself, feeling himself getting harder with each second that Jericho toyed with him. He gave a groan of relief as the pressure was removed from his colon. He panted lightly, as best he could, around the ball gag.

Shifting his head, Edge attempted to see what was going on, as it had been a few moments of silence coming from Jericho. A few moments too long, considering the situation he was in. _What now_, he thought to himself. It was then that he felt something cold press against his hole, causing him to pucker. A long groan rumbling in his throat as he felt Jericho's thumb press back into him with a little more ease. He shivered at first as the chilled ooze was spread into him, letting out a slow breath as it warmed.

"Now then. It's time to crown your new king," Jericho growled, pressing downwards with his thumb to widen Edge's hole, "First, I'll have to explore my new throne room."

Edge blinked at those words before his eyes widened at the new feeling that pressed against him. His muscles tightened around the new item that was entering him. He turned his head, pressing his cheek to the floor, as Jericho guided himself into his 'maple leaf'. His bound hands clenched and unclenched as the new feeling filled him, a warmth slowly sliding into him. Edge's eyes closed tightly as his muffled moan vibrated the rubber ball strapped to his mouth.

Jericho grunted as his "scepter" hilted against Edge's ass. He held himself there, his fingers bouncing off the Rated-R Superstar's ass as he tapped it, "This throne room seems a little small… I'll have to remodel it." Chris grabbed the rope binding Edge's wrists and pulled back, pulling Edge's torso to be parallel with the floor. Edge cried out in pain, his hands clenching tightly as the pain travelled up his arms and into his shoulders, the cry hissing around around the gag. Chris slowly lead Edge back down, pulling his own hips back out slowly. He held Edge for moment before he pulled back, sliding himself back in to Edge, his hips giving a soft slap against the paled ass.

Groaning deeply against the ball gag, Edge tilted his head back, biting into the rubber with a squeak. Jericho grinned as his hips pressed into Edge's ass, grinding the base of his dick into the Canadian's Yukon. He let go of the ropes, Edge's face colliding with the floor with a slap and a hiss of pain, before he spoke, "I'm sorry. I said that struggling would cause you more pain… I didn't say you'd be free from all pain."

_Ugh… Just kill me…_, Edge thought, blinking at the stars in his eyes. Edge groaned, his head swimming with pain, pressing his forehead in the cool floor. Jericho slowly began to pump into Edge, his thumbs rolling against the hips of the Master Manipulator. Edge's eyes rolled in the back of his head as a muffled moan of pleasure rolled across the solid mass in his mouth. He could feel his own X-Rated superstar pulse, a bead of pre-cum forming and dripping to the ground. Jericho grinned, leaning into his thrusts. "Ahhhh, yes… A sacrifice to your Lionhearted god king," he growled, his fingers tightening against Edge's muscled hips as he quickened his pace.

Edge's nostrils flared as he grunted, his back arching as he exploded, his cum splashing against the freezing floor below. Jericho growled, his hips pounding against the Canadian's Rockies. Chris grunted, his hips slamming deeply into Edge as he pulled the superstar into him. His crown opened to release his royalties into Edge, grunting as he pushed his hips deeper. He growled, panting as he pulled his Excalibur from Edge, pushing him away as he stood with a shakiness to his legs. Edge fell to his side with a slap, simpering with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Jericho wiggled as he stuffed himself back into his tight leather pants, the zipper's clicking ringing through the room.

"Well now… Welcome to peasanthood, Edge," Chris growled, his boot scuffing as he walked across the room. Edge panted, groaning as the aches began to crawl across his body. He watched Jericho's form through his still bleary eyes. Jericho met a wall and reached out, pulling a hanging riding crop from the array of nefarious tools. "Now, it's time to save you. Save you from your crimes," he growled, turning on his heels as the crop slapped against his palm with a crack. Edge squirmed, kicking his feet to move his body back, only to bump against a wall. Jericho grinned as he stood over Edge, having strode across the room slowly, bending the crop between his hands, "The King has judged your crimes… And he has found you, peasant, awesomely guilty."


End file.
